


Eutanasia

by LenorePendragon



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenorePendragon/pseuds/LenorePendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto se alegra de que sea Munakata y no su Dámocles quien termine con su vida. Últimos momentos del Rey Rojo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eutanasia

Eutanasia

Se aseguró de que sus pies estuvieran firmes sobre el suelo. Levantó los brazos y miró al cielo, observando su espada descender cada vez más rápido. Sonrió.

Lo que al parecer nadie acababa de entender era que no lo hacía sólo por Totsuka. La muerte de su amigo había sido el arranque, pero su propia muerte era el combustible para mantenerle en marcha. Sabía que Munakata simplemente no accedería a llevar a cabo la eutanasia, así que se alegró al darse cuenta de que su venganza encajaba a la perfección con las cosas que Munakata creía tener la obligación de detener a toda costa.

Y es que Suoh había estado jodido desde el principio. Un Rey no muere de viejo, enterrado entre memorias; un Rey o es asesinado o muere por su propia espada. Al Rey Rojo le venían bien las dos, pero prefería mil veces morir por la espada del líder de SCEPTER 4 que por su Damocles cayéndole del cielo.

Sintió el aire frío en su rostro y pensó entonces en Izumo. En Anna. En Yata. En Fushimi, incluso. En todos y cada uno de los idiotas que formaron HOMRA con él, y cayó en la cuenta de que aún no entendía por qué, de todos los reyes y todos los líderes existentes, lo habían seguido a él. Pensó también en Totsuka, con su sonrisa amable, la actitud positiva y el brillo del arete –que ahora él portaba en su memoria– en su oreja izquierda. Se le ocurrió que quizá se había equivocado respecto a Reisi, y que el Rey Azul preferiría verle siendo aplastado antes que atravesarle con la espada que aún empuñaba. No lo culparía por eso, a decir verdad. Bajó entonces la cabeza, irguiéndose todavía un poco más.

El porte de Rey le queda perfecto, por más que él lo niegue. Siendo sinceros, si la batalla entre ambos reyes hubiera tenido público, nadie se atrevería a desmentir el hecho de que ahí, entre árboles, polvo y ceniza, con la ropa hecha jirones en algunas partes y sangre escurriendo de su cuerpo y manchando las prendas, con moretones y los ojos más cansados que nunca, Mikoto era más rey que si portara una capa y una corona, sentando en un trono de oro situado por encima de todos, empuñando una espada y con un escudo colgando tras de él, en un salón reluciente de mármol.

Entonces miró a su amigo directo a los ojos, el ámbar de los propios chocando –encontrándose- con el violeta de los ajenos, como había sido siempre. Entonces, la sonrisa se le redujo un poco, pero al mismo tiempo se mostró más sincera que nunca, porque en estos últimos momentos no solo pensaba en Reisi, si no que le tenía enfrente, y era incluso capaz de sonreírle como pocas veces lo había hecho. El mundo pareció detenerse un momento, quedando sólo ellos dos. Y siguió sonriendo.

-Voy a morir.

-Quisiera salvarte.

-Estoy bien así. Ya era hora.

Suoh miró de nuevo al cielo. Munakata se hizo consciente de golpe de que no le quedaba tiempo. Que era ahora o nunca. Tomó impulso. Corrió. Empuñó la espada con ambas manos, intentando olvidarse del temblor que le recorría todo el cuerpo y el nudo que se le comenzaba formar en la garganta. Sintió cómo las uñas de su izquierda se clavan en su derecha, y ambos reyes cerraron los ojos al sentir la espada abriéndose camino en el pecho del Rojo. La espada Damocles se detuvo a escasos metros sobre ellos, y comenzó a desaparecer, dejando una preciosa estela carmesí que se perdió en el viento. Suoh bajó los brazos, apoyándose en Reisi, abrazándolo. Munakata no se atrevió a moverse. Sintió la tibia sangre correr por sus dedos y el aliento de su amigo junto a su cuello, mientras éste hablaba por última vez.

Lamento obligarte a hacer el trabajo sucio.

El peso de Mikoto cayó completamente sobre su cuerpo, indicándole que ya estaba hecho. Que no volvería a verle. Despacio, sacó la espada y acomodó el cuerpo sobre la nieve. Enfundó su arma, sin limpiar la sangre. Pensó entonces que debía buscarle un reemplazo, puesto que no planea volver a usarla. Se arrodilló junto a lo que quedaba de Mikoto, siendo incapaz de pensar en algo que valiera la pena para decirle. Lloró en silencio y acarició su rostro antes de levantarse de nuevo. El rey azul sabía que debía irse, encontrar al bartender e informarle dónde se encontraba su Rey.

Fuiste un buen Rey, pensó, mientras se alejaba sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Ya volveremos a vernos, Mikoto.

**Author's Note:**

> Y nada. Este fanfic lo tenía desde hace un par de meses, pero no había podido editarlo para que fuera decente. Debieron verlo, era un asco gramatical. En fin. Lloren. Y agradézcanle a Mihael por se un osom beta.


End file.
